


Secrets

by Stoptheraine



Series: Mark & Mina [5]
Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Actress Mina, Epistolary, F/M, Fans, Idol Mark, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Texting, Twitter, model mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoptheraine/pseuds/Stoptheraine
Summary: After a collab, fans notice how Mark looks so in love with Mina. Maybe they aren't wrong...
Relationships: Kang Mina/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: Mark & Mina [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. profiles

**_Mark Lee_ **

_**-** _ **Member of NCT**

**\- Idol/Singer/Composer**

_**Kang Mina** _

_**-** _ **Model / Actress**

**\- Sings sometimes**


	2. 00:00

**Mark ✔** _@onyourm__ark_

Czennie~ My new collab with Kang Mina has dropped.This is my first time working with Mina and I had so much fun. Please watch it and enjoy!!  
🔗: https://youtu.be/DwXqTBVmBnE

_**14.8k Retweets 1.1k Quote Tweets 20.9k Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
YESSS KING!!  
|  
 **Ji** _@markior_  
stanning MARK isn't just a hobby, it's a lifestyle, a reason to breathe, an escape from this  
cruel world filled with thieves. it's an art, the first gift you open on christmas, a hug from a  
loved one, everything you've ever wanted, everything u need  
|  
 **Watermelon** _@markgirlfriend_  
AHHHHHH I LOVE YOU KING!!!  
|  
 **mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart_  
Kang Mina??? OMG????  
  


**\---** ❤ **\---**

**Kang Mina** **✔** _@_ __happiness_o_

Kkyuls!! I recently filmed a collab with NCT's Mark Lee. It was fun singing and performing again and it was also fun working with Mark. Watch and enjoy guys!!  
🔗: https://youtu.be/DwXqTBVmBnE

_**15.7k Retweets 2.7k Quote Tweets 16.8k Likes** _

**Replies**

**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
WE LOVE A QUEEN!! 👑  
|  
 **happiness** _@minababes_  
SINGING QUEEN YESSSS  
|  
 **hayli** _@_ _kangminaluvr_  
Mina and mark??? OMG  
|  
 **WATCH SUMMER GUYS** _@MINADI0R_  
When's the next drama queen??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Usernames used in this are fictional, if there are people really using these usernames (except Mark and Mina) it is purely coincidental. this is my first epistolary so bear with me huhu :(( thank you for reading!!
> 
> if you can't see the pictures, you can see it here through this drive, I store here pictures per each chapter. ( https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1VNASUMXLWTPQzJoDgRIYLcAK-nJfro7Q?usp=sharing ) You can also see it through the external link here, thank you!!!


	3. 00:01

**mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart_

Mark, we get it. You love her 🙄

_**50 Retweets 27 Quote Tweets 200 Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
He really can't hide it huh.   
|  
 **Ji** _@markior_  
Mark just say you're dating 😩  
|  
 **Watermelon** _@markgirlfriend_  
They're friends, stop making this weird.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link:
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1VNASUMXLWTPQzJoDgRIYLcAK-nJfro7Q?usp=sharing


	4. 00:02

**hayli** _@_ _kangminaluvr_

look at my lovely besties 🥺 (excuse the quality, my wifi is shit)

_**234 Retweets 129 Quote Tweets 3067 Likes** _

**Replies**

**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
ngl they look cute 😳  
|  
 **happiness** _@minababes_  
THAT'S IT I'M MAKING AN ACCOUNT FOR THEM.   
|  
 **r** _@stoptherainee  
_ We need a new project for them!!! _@SMTOWNGLOBAL_ _@jellyfish_ent_ please!!!  
|  
 **WATCH SUMMER GUYS** _@MINADI0R_  
Mark Mina besties!! That's right!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link:
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1R4NdcOW9QqaheY6yztBq5yJdu_jUINc6?usp=sharing


	5. 00:03

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

Hi hi!! We're a new account for NCT's Mark and Kang Mina. Follow us for more updates on them!!

_**23 Retweets 14 Quote Tweets 267 Likes** _

**Replies**

**MARKIE** _@markleeeee_  
ahhhhh tysm!!  
|  
**happiness** _@minababes_  
yess nation's besties!!  
  
  


\--- ❤ ---  
  
  


**KEUMI ARCHIVES** _@markminabesties_

LOOK OMG!! Jellyfish released the behind for Mark and Mina's collab! They look so close 🙈

**_234 Retweets 66 Quote Tweets 1809 Likes_ **

**Replies**

**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
Hdhehsbsjsbs Are you sure they're not dating???  
|  
**r** _@stoptherainee_  
Mina's hands 😳  
|  
**MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart_  
Are they friends???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1wEcm-pVM086JULSe9v0k1xSbIKMEw-_k?usp=sharing


	6. 00:04

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

WAITTT I JUST SAW THESE NOW. MARK AND MINA WERE CLASSMATES IN HIGHSCHOOL OMG.

_**345 Retweets 289 Quote Tweets 2988 Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
OMG IS THIS LEGIT??  
|  
**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ YOU'RE TELLING ME THEY WERE CLASSMATES????   
|  
**r** _@stoptherainee  
_ OMG OH WAIT I THINK I REMEMBER SEEING THIS ONE BEFORE  
|  
**MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart_  
THEY'RE LEGIT BESTIES OMG I THOUGHT WE'RE JOKING  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1agHehsmISslpsUzau_QtM2HXK8vYQRv2?usp=sharing


	7. 00:05

**MARK UPDATES** @ _marklee_updates_

[MARK INSTA UPDATE]  
Mark posted this a few minutes ago but deleted it after 8 minutes. 

_**2k Retweets 998 Quote Tweets 3k Likes** _

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
Why did he deleted it??  
|  
 **Ji** _@markior_  
King of deleting wbk  
|  
 **Watermelon** _@markgirlfriend_  
lol as he should.  
|  
 **mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart_  
The emojis??? hearts??? why are they so close???   
|  
 **QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ I am once again asking, are you sure they're not dating???  
|

**r** _@stoptherainee  
_ They look so good together 😭😭

\---❤---

**onyourm__ark ✔**

Liked by **do0_nct, johnnyjsuh** and **525,600 others**

**onyourm__ark** Have you seen our collab? What are you waiting for hahaha. Thank you _@_happiness_o_ for working with me, looking forward for more! 

view all 177,889 comments

**markleeeeee** WE SAW THAT MARK. WE SAW IT  
 **do0_nct** I watched it Mark!  
 **_happiness_o** thanks to you as well ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: credits to damnesiaaa and yulitaekas for the edits used above. lol, I knew those edits I saved were going to come in handy someday dfghjkjhg. If you can't see the image, go here to see them: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1kpKW9e7RTVwFN7Mv6FZY1gSMqz2eoI_1?usp=sharing


	8. 00:06

**Allkpop** _@allkpop_

Dating rumors involving actress KANG MINA and NCT'S MARK LEE arise within fans after collaboration and Mark Lee's deleted post

Read more here: https://article/dfg23hff8ysbo...

**_232 Retweets 89 Quote Tweets 3.3k Likes_ **

**Replies**

**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
hmm what if they are??   
|  
 **r** _@stoptherainee_  
sdfghjkkj not this reaching allkpop  
|  
 **MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart_  
leave the both of them alone before someone attacks them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/14tDtRCeY4E24Wv6-kZ1Oy0hhLcTi198N/view?usp=sharing


	9. 00:07

**manager hyung**

**hyung**  
Mark...

**Mark  
** yes hyung?

**hyung**  
I already talked to the company, I said it was  
an accident.

be careful next time please.

**Mark**  
yes, I know, I'm sorry hyung.   
I'll be careful next time.

**hyung**  
You'll just have to wait for a few months

**Mark**  
I know hyung, thank you!

**  
**


	10. 00:08

**yongie hyung**

**yongie hyung**  
Markeu~  
Did manager hyung message you already?

**Markeu**  
yep, he talked to them already

**yongie hyung**  
okay, that's great.   
How about you? are you okay? is mina okay?

**Markeu**  
I'm alright lol, I'm just worried  
Oh, and we haven't talked yet, I'll message her later.

**yongie hyung**  
Hmmm, just be careful alright.  
Take care of her  
I'll see you later

**Markeu**  
Thanks hyung, see you.


	11. 00:09

**loml 🥰**

**babe 💕 (Mark)**  
baby~  
Mina~~  
Are you there??

**loml 🥰 (Mina)**  
You really love me, don't you?  
I'm touched 😘 

**babe 💕**  
you know that I do 😉

**loml🥰**  
xdfghjkjh stop omg 

**babe💕**  
but yeah, my manager talked to the company already   
about the picture   
I'm sorry, I know how some of my fans can get  
I don't want you to experience that

**loml 🥰**  
nah, it's alright  
You're whipped for me, we can't do anything  
about that.

**babe** 💕  
MINA

**loml🥰  
** I'M KIDDING DFGHJKJH  
Really, it's alright  
We can't avoid those, it's part of our careers  
and we'll reveal our relationship by our second anniversary  
it's a nice preparation

**babe** 💕  
still 🥺

**loml🥰**  
sdfghjkj I swear it's fine  
and I have you 😘

**babe** 💕  
okay, that's too cheesy

**loml** 🥰  
just come over here and give me a cuddle  
 ****

**babe** 💕

alright, omw

I love you ❤

**loml🥰**  
I love you too 💖  
  
  



	12. 00:10

**SOOMPI** @ _soompi_

Actress KANG MINA and NCT'S MARK LEE to be MBC's Show Music Core new MCs. Their first broadcast will be this saturday. We can't wait to see them!!

Read more here: https://www.soompi.com/article/mina-ncts-mark-confirmed...

_**5.6k Retweets 1.2k Quote Tweets 10k Likes** _

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
MARK LEE BOOKED AND BUSY   
|  
**Ji** _@markior_  
YES MC MARK LETS GET IT!  
|  
**Watermelon** _@markgirlfriend_  
her again???   
|  
**mina kang's gf (real)** _@minakangmina_  
QUEEN MINA BOOKED AGAIN   
|  
**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ YESS MY BABIESSSS  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1iTRTc6ZRmH0_KXbGQVmL61m-iWF-VaM6?usp=sharing


	13. 00:11

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

Today is Mark and Mina's first MC broadcast!! Tweet the hashtags to support them!!  
#LetsGetItMCMARK  
#MCMINA_FirstBroadcast  
#MuCorewithMCKeuMi

_**322 Retweets 36 Quote Tweets 2.6k Likes** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1iTRTc6ZRmH0_KXbGQVmL61m-iWF-VaM6?usp=sharing


	14. 00:12

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

Look at how happy they look 😭 I love these besties so much. They did great today!! #LetsGetItMCMARK  
#MCMINA_FirstBroadcast  
#MuCorewithMCKeuMi 

_**22 Retweets 3 Quote Tweets 118 Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
Look at how cute they are together 😩  
|  
**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ The way he looks at Mina ahhhh 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1Zmd66znicX00VH5-wpYvKgLi1iG5hbWY?usp=sharing


	15. 00:13

**loml🥰**

**babe💕**  
Hey babe, are you going to sleep already?

 **loml🥰**  
almost, I'm just scrolling thru twt right now  
looking at fans tweet  
WAIT FGJKKJGHJ

 **babe💕**  
what happened???  
babe??? Mina???

 **loml🥰**  
look at this 

**loml** 🥰  
you're busted again dfghjkj 

**babe** 💕  
why are they always catching me??   
oh wait  
They say we look cute together,,,  
hmm they're not wrong there

 **loml** 🥰  
But seriously, you should lessen those on cam  
manager oppa will have a huge headache   
because of you  
besides, you always look at me 

**babe** 💕  
nah, I don't want to   
Why wouldn't I look at you?  
You're beautiful

 **loml** 🥰  
MARK 😭  
Ahhh istg 😭😭  
  


**babe** 💕  
You're blushing are you??  
hahahaha it's true though  
Do you want to mess with them more?

 **loml** 🥰  
Who??

 **babe** 💕  
the fans...  
Make them think we're dating

 **loml** 🥰  
we are though????? 

**babe💕**  
You know what I mean fghjh

 **loml** 🥰  
HHAHAHAHAHAH  
I'll do it this time  
so your manager won't hate you  
and so you won't expose our relationship early

 **babe** 💕  
That was one time 🙄  
Do it tomorrow, It's late already  
you should go to sleep  
you have an early schedule tomorrow, right?

 **loml** 🥰  
yes dad 🙄  
I'll sleep now  
good night  
i love youuuuuu🥺💖  
  


**babe** 💕  
oh wow 🥺  
ahhh you're so beautiful 😍😍  
Good night baby, I love you too 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/13CvP8cYzlYvJ0Dpv9qeEGUFuY76B7C14?usp=sharing


	16. 00:14

**_happiness_o ✔**

Liked by **onyourm__ark, clean_0828** and **777,899 others**

 **_happiness_o** Thanks for joining us last Saturday on Show! Music Core~ 

view all 226,867 comments

 **markleeeeee** OMGG BESTIESSS  
**keumibesties** I love the both of you so much!!  
**kangminalvr** AHHH THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER OMG

**\---❤---**

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_ **  
**

MINA INSTA UPDATE OMGGG LOOK AT THEM 😭😭

_**345 Retweets 23 Quote Tweets 3.8k Likes** _

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
My fave besties 😭  
|  
**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ I want them to date each other 😭😭 or I'll date both of them 😭😭  
|  
**r** _@stoptherainee  
_ BEST MC DUO 😍  
|  
**MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart  
_ And what if they date 👉👈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1IJJMoXnVJBj0E1jN9Iqzk87Tk5_BUPxc?usp=sharing


	17. 00:15

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

Do the scriptwriters ship them too?? WHY ARE THEY FLIRTING???

_**89 Retweets 22 Quote Tweets 455 Likes** _

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
The scriptwriters knows whats up 👀  
|  
**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ Mucore writers have a keumi agenda and I'm living for it

**\---❤---**

**MARK LEE ACE** _@leeminhyungmark_ **  
**

WHAT IS THIS SCRIPT?? WHY ARE THEY FLIRTING??? WHY DO THEY LOOK SO GOOD TOGETHER?? WHEN WILL THEY DATE FOR REAL??

_**34 Retweets 7 Quote Tweets 112 Likes** _

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
IKR????   
|  
**Ji** _@markior_  
I just know Mina is also embarrassed at Mark there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this hit too close to home. I miss 2018 where Mark and Mina are still MCS, good times. image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1aJsCKzEIIiGkd5S3Q1_xLw9OVx9n7I1O?usp=sharing


	18. 00:16

**Narration**

The sound of Mina's laugh rang around her apartment, alternating between low chuckles and high-pitched giggles. Mark, who was fixing their snacks, smiled fondly at the sound. He was used to her laughs, being together for almost 2 years, but it always makes him feel soft in a way. 

**"What are you laughing at?"**

**"The fans."**

Mark rolled his eyes. Of course, Mina won't be laughing randomly. She was resting on the couch, legs on top of the coffee table, a pillow on her lap, scrolling through her phone. Mina's been looking through her Twitter ever since her body touched the soft cushion of the couch. Seeing the fans' reaction to today's music core episode amused her a lot. She has seen it all, from fans gushing on how cute they are to fans hoping they are dating. 

Mina chuckled again, she can't wait to see their reactions when they reveal their relationship. She's excited for the day it will come, only a few months remaining. The day she'll be able to tell everyone about the love of her life will be the happiest, that she is sure of. She's not naive, no. She knows there will be people who'll be saying a lot of things, especially to her, but she didn't care. She is happy and she has her man, what could go wrong? Mina has them muted all over her phone anyway. 

**"We should post another photo of us,"** Mina suggested, snuggling close to Mark, who wrapped his arms around her waist. 

**"My turn this time?"**

Mina nodded, head against Mark chest. **"Just make sure that you get the picture right this time, and the emojis,"** Mina stifled a laugh. 

**"Will you ever let me live that down?"** Mark asked, amused. 

Mina turned her head so she could face him, **"Nope,"** she said as she place a kiss on his cheeks. Mark looked at her fondly and pulled her closer to him while giggling. 

**"You're insufferable."**

**"You love me anyway,"** Mark chuckled at her statement. **"Yeah, I do."** He ended their conversation as Mark leaned down and kissed her fully in the lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: some short fluff narration for KeuMi, Thank you for reading!!!


	19. 00:17

**onyourm__ark ✔**

Liked by **do0_nct, johnnyjsuh, _happiness_o** and **1,334,556 others**

**onyourm__ark** chillin' with the co-mc, Thanks for joining us every Saturday!

view all 177,889 comments

**markleeeeee** another one??? omg  
 **marklvr** You did great MC Mark!!!  
 **kangminalvr** AHHH NATION'S BESTIESSSS

**\---❤---**

**(Mark's close friends ig story)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The ig story, I'm so sorry it looks bad dfghjkj   
> Image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/12JbE1bC6blQyrUhTGb_qIQ2p-ntCeVH6?usp=sharing


	20. 00:18

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

Awww look at the nation's besties. They look so comfortable with each other, I'm soft 🥺  
  
Credits: ODS

_**345 Retweets 23 Quote Tweets 3.8k Likes** _

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
The way Mark is looking at her goshhh 😩😭  
|  
 **QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ I'm crying 😭😭 I JUST WANT THEM TO DATE  
|  
 **r** _@stoptherainee  
_ SOBBING 😭😭😭  
|  
 **MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart  
_ THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER OMG BEST MCS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: All the replies there are my personal feelings for that picture. I'm going through it 😭😭 I just miss them together. Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1URVtj1XzZhd2x-Flr6TqLYcjTZK_9bRL?usp=sharing


	21. 00:19

**Mark ✔** _@onyourm__ark_

Hi guys~~ I wanted to talk to you guys, send me questions!!

_**14.8k Retweets 2.1k Quote Tweets 20.9k Likes** _

**Replies**

**Kang Mina** **✔** _@_ __happiness_o  
_ Do you like being co-MCs with me??   
|  
 **MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
When is your solo album king??  
|  
 **Ji** _@markior_  
Spoiler for the new comeback please 🥺  
|  
 **Watermelon** _@markgirlfriend_  
When will you notice me?  
|  
 **mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart_  
Any tips for studying hard king?? 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/15pDW8jDEZRYroTYbtAo0dhsudbq1MrnP?usp=sharing


	22. 00:20

**Kang Mina** **✔** _@_ __happiness_o_

Do you like being co-MCs with me??

_**1k Retweets 556 Quote Tweets 4.k Likes** _

**Replies**

**Mark ✔** _@onyourm__ark_ _  
_Hmmm, I don't know, I'll think about it 😏  
|  
 **Kang Mina** **✔** _@_ __happiness_o  
_ Ahhh, I see how it is, thanks for everything 🙄 bye  
|   
**Mark ✔** _@onyourm__ark  
_ wait hahahaha come back  
|  
 **Kang Mina** **✔** _@_ __happiness_o  
_ should I? 😡  
|  
 **Mark ✔** _@onyourm__ark  
_ of course, I like being mcs with you!  
|  
 **MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
MINA REPLIED OMG 😭  
|  
 **Myel** _@kngminaaa  
_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MINA??  
|  
 **Ji** _@markior_  
OMG MINA 😳


	23. 00:21

**Kang Mina** **✔** _@_ __happiness_o_

😊😁

_**3.4k Retweets 1.4k Quote Tweets 14.8k Likes** _

**Replies**

**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
Why are you happy queen 🤔  
|  
 **happiness** _@minababes  
_ THAT'S RIGHT QUEEN  
|  
 **mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart  
_ oh?? OH??? 👀👀👀


	24. 00:22

**NARRATION**

Mark was lying down on Mina's bed comfortably, phone on his chest, scrolling away through his Twitter. Mina's bed was soft, the type that you would want to sink into after a long tiring day, just like what he's doing. For the two years they've been dating, Mina's apartment has been his second home in Korea, the dorm being the first. 

Mina was at the other side of the room, pacing back and forth, memorizing her script for the next drama she'll star in. He smiled. She always looks cute when she's focusing like that. But with Mina busy, Mark is bored. He took a selfie and tweeted it, asking for questions from his fans. 

He was busy answering, laughing at the funny ones, confused at the questionable ones. One question particularly caught his attention because it came from the woman who has apparently finished with her work and was now staring at him from the foot of her bed. 

**"Really??"** Mark raised his eyebrows at her. Mina laughed, going to the bathroom as she answered him. **"Just answer it. The fans are waiting."**

Mark typed out his response, trying to keep a straight face. Mina came out of the bathroom with a frown but her eyes full of amusement. She chucked a pillow to his face, looking smug when she did hit her target. Mark laughed loudly. 

**"It's gonna be like that huh, okay,"** Mina raised her eyebrows at him and exited her room while typing on her phone. Mark continued laughing until he heard the familiar ring of his phone notification. He read her reply and chuckled fondly. He typed away his response and went after her. 

**"Babe~ Mina~ Come on, let's cuddle together."** Mark singsonged as he sat next to her on the couch.

Mina is trying to keep herself from giggling or take him up on his offer, so she grabbed her phone and typed again. Mark chuckled. Mina finally let out the laugh she's holding. **"Are you really sure you want to cuddle with me? You don't want to think about it first??"**

Mark whined, **"I don't have to think about it, because I'll do it with the best co-mc and my best girlfriend in the world. I don't have to think about it because it's you."** He said in a breath, leaving Mina blushing under his stare. 

**"You're so cheesy,"** She lightly punched his arms, but Mark holds her hands to stop them and pulled her closer to him. Mina didn't pull away but instead wrapped her arms around his neck. He got what she wants in a matter of seconds and carried her to her bed, cuddling as they planned before. 

In times like this, with Mina in his arms, that he remembers how lucky he is for having an understanding, loving, and caring girlfriend and best friend. With her head resting on top of his chest, he hopes Mina can hear how loud his heart is still beating for her. 2 years is not that long if you're going to think about it, but he's confident that whatever happens in the following weeks and months, they'll get over it and face it together. 

Mina faced him, her eyes shining like stars, and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Yes, he's very confident. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Another fluffy keumi narration because I'm a sucker for them. I hope you enjoyed it!!!


	25. 00:23

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

icb that these two were flirting yesterday on their main accounts 😳 we want more 👉👈

**_556 Retweets 45 Quote Tweets 4k Likes_ **

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
We caught them in 4k   
|  
 **QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
I feel like they're playing with us 😭  
|  
 **MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart_  
They can't hide it anymore fgjkjg 

**\---❤---**

**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_

Mark and Mina's chemistry is no joke. They make every Saturday better, I love MC keumi so much 💖🥰

**_15 Retweets 8 Quote Tweets 556 Likes_ **

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
i love them too 🥺💖  
|  
 **r** _@stoptherainee_  
Their friendship is the cutest 😞✊ (And maybe the flirting they did on their main accounts 👀)  
|  
 **MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart_  
if they ended up dating, i swear I'm gonna be the happiest person 😭😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: yep, just more fan tweets for mc keumi. 
> 
> Image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1KXDaR3uKY5KLMotGcticAOpdcY5vdASO?usp=sharing


	26. 00:24

(few months skip, 2 months until d-day)

**_happiness_o ✔**

Liked by **newprple, clean_0828** and **1,234,988 others**

**_happiness_o** Thank you for your kindness🙈

view all 926,867 comments

**minakangbb** Ahh can't wait for the new campaign!  
 **keumibesties** AHHHH excited for MAC's new asia pacific ambassador 💖  
 **kangminalvr** You're so beautiful Mina 😍

**\---❤---**

**_happiness_o ✔**

Liked by **newprple, clean_0828** and **889,988 others**

**_happiness_o** Thank you for this, I love it 💕😘

view all 926,867 comments

**minakangbb** You're as beautiful as the flowers Mina!  
 **kangminalvr** oh, it's different from earlier 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link:https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1tx9a7jC4EO7aPjDBpITsbLze5A4A0U_n?usp=sharing


	27. 00:25

**onyourm__ark ✔**

Liked by **do0_nct, johnnyjsuh** and **1,556,889 others**

**onyourm__ark** You're welcome

view all 177,889 comments

**markleeeeee** Thank you omg   
**marklvr** YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME OMG  
 **minhyungssi** YES BABE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1Ng2GUsyOk4LZm53XMb_lVWsrAfyozZqL?usp=sharing


	28. 00:26

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

KeuMi updates today!! Our besties are both active

**_232 Retweets 7 Quote Tweets 990 Likes_ **

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
Their captions though... are they subcaptioning each other????  
|  
 **QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
I am thinking respectfully hmmmm 👀👀  
|  
 **MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart_  
They're matching backgrounds, how cute. I'm excited for their projects 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1B91PWfff8TArffwbb_io1Sh38EKKBvnB?usp=sharing


	29. 00:27

**MARK UPDATES** @ _marklee_updates_

[MARK VLIVE UPDATE]

Mark is live right now, catch him before it ends!!

_**3.7k Retweets 1.1k Quote Tweets 5.9k Likes** _

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
After so long omg thank you king 😭  
|  
 **Ji** _@markior_  
He looks so cute when someone asked him about his favorite song 🥺  
|  
 **Watermelon** _@markgirlfriend  
_ OMG WHY DIDN'T I GET THE NOTIFICATION???  
|  
 **mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart_  
He looks so cute in his hoodie 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1TUpl-GWQh8bMa1xS0ucUa33xHELNgWaJ?usp=sharing


	30. 00:28

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_

OKAY SO SOMEONE SHOUTED NEAR MARK (WHEN HE SAID EARLIER THAT HE IS NOT WITH THE MEMBERS) AND THIS IS HIS REACTION FGHJKLKJ MARK ARE YOU HIDING SOMEONE?? 

_**667 Retweets 445 Quote Tweets 1.9k Likes** _

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
The voice sounded familiar though, I have a hunch who...  
|  
 **Ji** _@markior_  
MARK WHO ARE YOU HIDING THERE???   
|  
 **mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart_  
Hmmm It sounds like Kang Mina fghjkj lolololol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1vtSt8yCmRnXbgXabgYxPgNn4VDstR4Hg?usp=sharing


	31. 00:29

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

Mina IG story update!!! It looks like she's outside right now.

**_344 Retweets 9 Quote Tweets 889 Likes_ **

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
Mina stay safe!!  
|  
 **QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
Aww she looks so cute!! 🥰  
|  
 **MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart_  
Ohhh It looks like she's near the river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1Jw50oy9iFkcTZH3mxGmNkZ8VZR-K-mJ3?usp=sharing


	32. 00:30

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

Ohhh Mark updated his IG story too!! 

**_443 Retweets 13 Quote Tweets 1.2k Likes_ **

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
MARK TOO?? OUTSIDE???  
|  
 **QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
Oh just like Mina, WAIT OMG  
|  
 **MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart_  
Ohh he's so cuteeee 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: So, yeah, I actually spent a day trying to find something to use for this particular part and It was so hard to match their pictures, so I stopped pushing it for the next day, not until Mark Lee decided to turn on his IG live and gave us the most boyfriend live ever while walking near the river. AND THEN BOOM LIGHTBULB MOMENT!! I remembered Mina's live last November 2020, near the river and now here we are!!! DFGHJKLKJ THANK YOU MARK LEE!!!
> 
> thank you so much for supporting this story even though I don't know what direction I am taking this dfghjklkjh 
> 
> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1NY1E_9sEqDhPRThk1Rs3V8XDLCzNZ8bw?usp=sharing


	33. 00:31

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

WAIT 👀 ARE MARK AND MINA AT THE SAME PLACE???? ARE THEY TOGETHER???? 😭😭

_**332 Retweets 19 Quote Tweets 999 Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
WAIT OMG MAYBE THEY ARE, THAT'S EXACTLY THE SAME PLACE!  
|  
 **QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ WTF OMG MARK MINA DATING   
|  
 **r** _@stoptherainee  
_ NAURRRR OMG OMG  
|  
 **MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart  
_ THEY'RE OUT TOGETHER??? AT THIS HOUR???? OMG DATE NIGHT??? PLEASE TELL ME IM CORRECT. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YFoPptUAHoIkI2iHOagtkB0Z1iAqbltR?usp=sharing


	34. 00:32

**Allkpop** _@allkpop_

Dating Rumours between actress KANG MINA and NCT's MARK LEE arise among fans again after Mina and Mark's IG Story.

Read More here: https://article/dfg23hff8ysbo...

**_232 Retweets 89 Quote Tweets 3.3k Likes_ **

**Replies**

**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
This happened too many times already, I just want the best for the two of them and their happiness.   
|  
 **r** _@stoptherainee_  
I'll support them no matter what!!!  
|  
 **MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart_  
Yeah if they're dating, that's good! Mark and Mina's happiness matters most.  
|  
 **Ji** _@markior  
_ lol not some of y'all attacking Mina, if it's true or not, she wins over y'all anyway.  
|

**Watermelon** _@markgirlfriend  
_ This is not true, Mina is too ugly to be with Mark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1HTTBzcPH9ubrCphaI1QEVoeHMofzZEkm?usp=sharing


	35. 00:33

**MARK UPDATES** @ _marklee_updates_

[ADMIN STATEMENT]  
  
Please read the image: (a/n: please imagine that the text below is an image hehe ty)

** Due to recent news regarding Mark and seeing the various reaction from fans, our team would like to make a statement as well. Mark has done nothing but provides happiness for every one of us. He has been working hard ever since he was young up until now. He always makes sure that we, the fans, are always happy. We're very thankful for him. As fans, we want nothing but the best for him and his happiness.  **

** Whether the rumors are true or not, we will support Mark with our entire best. None has been confirmed about the news that's why we ask other fans to refrain from attacking and spreading malicious words against Mark and Mina. Mina is Mark's friend and Co-worker, she doesn't deserve any hate.  **

** We kindly remind the fans and supporters, that Mark doesn't owe us any explanation regarding his private life. It is in his own will if he wants to share something to us and we should be thankful for all the moments Mark shared with us.  **

** With Kind Regards,  
MARK UPDATES **

_**5k Retweets 1.8k Quote Tweets 10.8k Likes** _

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
Yes, say it louder!!!  
|  
 **Ji** _@markior_  
Thank you so much, admins!!!  
|  
 **Watermelon** _@markgirlfriend_  
why are you also defending Mina?? she's the worst.  
|  
 **mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart_  
lol, why am I seeing delulu fans here?? Mark won't date y'all even if you bash and hate him and mina.   
|  
 **QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ Thank you for supporting Mina as well!!


	36. 00:34

**Mark ✔** _@onyourm__ark_

Just a few more. 

_**14.8k Retweets 1.1k Quote Tweets 20.9k Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
IS THIS A SPOILER???  
|  
**Ji** _@markior_  
KING??? FEW MORE WHAT???  
|  
**mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart_  
YES MARK WE SUPPORT YOU!

  
  


**\---** ❤ **\---**

**Kang Mina** **✔** _@_ __happiness_o_

Soon 😊

_**15.7k Retweets 2.7k Quote Tweets 16.8k Likes** _

**Replies**

**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
NEW DRAMA?? NEW SHOOT?? WHAT IS SOON???  
|  
**happiness** _@minababes_  
MINA WHAT IS THIS??? OMG   
|  
**hayli** _@_ _kangminaluvr  
_ WHAT IS HAPPENING????  
|  
**WATCH SUMMER GUYS** _@MINADI0R_  
Don't mid the haters queen, we love you!!


	37. 00:35

**loml 🥰**

**babe 💕 (Mark)**  
babe~~   
It's finally in a week,  
Are you ready??

**loml 🥰 (Mina)**  
Of course  
We've been preparing this for months   
dfgjkjh I'm still nervous though 😬

**babe 💕**  
me too...  
we can do this okay??   
What do we still need for the announcement??

**loml🥰**  
Well, I've written my letter,  
and manager unnie told me that the company has   
prepared the statement when the news comes out  
I'm honestly more worried how the fans will react to this 😔  
I want them to know that I'm sincere. 

**babe💕**  
I know babe,  
I want that as well.  
Since we're both prepared for the announcement  
aren't you curious what I prepared for our anniversary???

**loml 🥰**  
hmm now that you mentioned it  
I am curious 🤭  
Tell me what it is 🥺  
please~~

**babe** 💕  
Nope, not telling you 😎

**loml🥰**  
Then why share 😒  
please just one hint 🥺🥺

**babe** 💕  
Nope 😎  
Your pictures won't work on me babe

**loml🥰  
** 😒😒😒😒  
I'll buy you lunch tomorrow~ 

**babe** 💕  
That's it??

**loml** 🥰  
I'll give you a cuddle too, pleaseee tell me~

**babe💕**  
Alright alright  
Mountain.

**loml🥰  
**

****Are you gonna kidnap me and throw me there?  
What?? 

**babe** 💕  
No 💀  
Why did you even think of that??

**loml** 🥰  
I don't know  
you're the one who said mountain,  
I'm just saying what's the first thing I thought  
But yeah, now I'm really excited dfghjkjhg  
I can't wait

**babe** 💕  
I know, I am too.   
Don't stay too late okay??

**loml** 🥰  
hmm I know,  
I love you good night!! 😘  
  


**babe💕**  
Sleep tight, I love you💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1wWz4WSdBl-O3TTXG8Q7jMe42cGVQ5sow?usp=sharing


	38. 00:36

**(D-DAY)  
  
  
Mark ✔ ** _@onyourm__ark_

Hello, It's Mark Lee from NCT  
  
Image attached: (Again hehe please pretend that this is a picture with Mark's handwriting)

** Hello, This is Mark Lee, **

** I'm writing this because I have news to tell our czennies. I have this news with me for a long while and after months of planning, the time finally came to reveal the news that I wanted to share with you guys.  **

** I have a girlfriend for 2 years. Some of you might know who she is already, she is actress Kang Mina. We are both involved in the industry and we were both worried about how would we tell the news and how people are going to perceive it. With the support of my members, the managers, the company, my family, and Mina, I was able to gather the courage I needed.  **

** I want to thank my members, for giving me words of encouragement and supporting me wholeheartedly.  ** **   
**

** I want to thank the fans, our czennies, for the love and support you have always given me in any endeavor and opportunity I have. I want to thank you guys for giving me happiness for the past years.  **

** I will continue being the Mark Lee that you are seeing, do much better in all the projects that I have, and return all the love you have given me.   
  
**

** Thank you forever and always. **

_**20.9k Retweets 4.5k Quote Tweets 33.7k Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
OMG?????? MARK????  
|  
 **Ji** _@markior_  
We support you king!!!  
|  
 **Watermelon** _@markgirlfriend  
_ wtf???  
|  
 **mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart_  
AWWWW WE SUPPORT YOU MARK WE LOVE YOU!!


	39. 00:37

**Kang Mina** **✔** _@_ __happiness_o_

Hello, This is Kang Mina

Image attached: (a/n: please still pretend that this is a picture hehe)

** Hello, This is Mina **

** Hi my kkyuls, I am writing to you, my lovelies, to share some wonderful news. I have a boyfriend for 2 years already.  ** ** This must be sudden right? Yes, ** ** I am dating Mark Lee of NCT, I'm sure you guys have heard of him.  **

** As bad as I felt for keeping this news to you guys for 2 years, I was also filled with anxiety and fear about how many situations might happen with such a sudden revelation. I talked a lot with my manager and my company on what will be the best way that I can share my honest feelings with you guys, I want to thank them for being so supportive of me.   
**

** Most importantly, I want to thank you my kkyuls, for sticking with me until now. For giving your utmost support and love. You guys have been my happiness and strength throughout these years. I promise that I will do my best in giving back the love I have received from you. I will show the best that I can give in every opportunity I can get. I love you kkyuls!! **

** Thank you always ❤ **

****

_**18.4k Retweets 4.5k Quote Tweets 32.2k Likes** _

**Replies**

**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
WE LOVE YOU QUEEN SO MUCH 🥺💕  
|  
 **happiness** _@minababes_  
MINA!!! WE'RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!  
|  
 **hayli** _@_ _kangminaluvr_  
AWW BABE WE LOVE YOUUU 💕  
|  
 **WATCH SUMMER GUYS** _@MINADI0R_  
WE SUPPORT YOU QUEEN!!


	40. 00:38

**SOOMPI** @ _soompi_

SM ENTERTAINMENT and JELLYFISH ENTERTAINMENT releases statement of support to NCT's MARK LEE and Actress KANG MINA after dating announcement

Read more here: https://www.soompi.com/article/mina-ncts-mark-confirmed...

_**10k Retweets 2.4k Quote Tweets 20k Likes** _

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
SM DOING SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE  
|  
 **Ji** _@markior_  
AS THEY SHOULD, MARK MINA BEST COUPLE  
|  
 **Watermelon** _@markgirlfriend_  
I hate them so much. Why is he even dating that girl?  
|  
 **mina kang's gf (real)** _@minakangmina_  
JELLYFISH NOW SUE MINA'S ANTIS  
|  
 **QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ AWWW I HOPE THEY REMAIN HAPPY TOGETHER 😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1pdWlvsqKxgOqW9NzfQU8VEUqKKmpe7WF?usp=sharing


	41. 00:39

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

I can't believe after months of saying and joking that Mark and Mina are dating each other, they literally are dating. I'm so happy right now 😭😭 

_**78 Retweets 10 Quote Tweets 365 Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
SAME 😭😭 I CANT BELIEVE THEY WERE PLAYING US FROM THE START BUT IM SO HAPPY   
|  
**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ THEY DESERVE ALL THE LOVE 🥺  
|  
**r** _@stoptherainee  
_ FOR 2 YEARS ALREADY OMG 😭😭😭  
|  
**MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart  
_ I guess it's time to edit the username oomf, they're not just besties anymore 😂😂

\---❤---

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

To my number one besties, who is really a couple, I hope the two of you numerous happiness!! I love both of you so much 😭💕

_**25 Retweets 5 Quote Tweets 228 Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
I hope they stay together for a long time 🥺  
|  
**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ I'M GONNA DIE FOR THEM 😭😭

\---❤---

**mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart_

Mark telling us the news by himself and through a letter is very sincere, I can hope nothing but happiness and peace for our lovely couple. Please be happy for a long time together Mark and Mina!! 

_**67 Retweets 28 Quote Tweets 445 Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
Look at the two of them 😭😭😭  
|  
**Ji** _@markior_  
MARK AND MINA BEST COUPLE 🥰

\---❤---

**WATCH SUMMER GUYS** _@MINADI0R_ **  
**

Mina!! I'm so proud of you always, we will always have your back!! To Mark, thank you for taking care of our girl well 🥺 I hope that both of you will always be happy 😭😭😭

**Replies**

**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
I love them both so much 😭😭  
|  
**happiness** _@minababes_  
I know Mina is super happy right now 🥺  
|  
**hayli** _@_ _kangminaluvr_  
MARK MINA BEST COUPLEEEEE 🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1EKKC24m5A5bbHNSBbjzWFdNYWe-IqvEU?usp=sharing   
> Credits to fillepluvieuse and odc for the pics!!!


	42. 00:40

**NARRATION**

Mark and Mina have been busy since the morning of their anniversary, checking with their managers, calling their members, calling their friends, but mainly being nervous about their relationship announcement. 

As they press enter on their phones, they release sighs of relief, feeling the weight of the world on their shoulders fall off. Their managers have congratulated both for enduring a difficult task that can change a lot in their careers. Mark and Mina hope it's for the better.

Now alone in her apartment and the comforts of her sheets, Mina answered Mark's call almost immediately. 

**_"Hey,"_ **Mark breath through the phone. Mina sighed as she heard his voice, **"Hey."**

**_"How was it?"_ **

**"It went fine, though I haven't checked the reactions. You? how's it going?"**

**_"Never felt better. I'm just finishing up in the company. Then I'll come to get you. Is that all right with you?"_ **

Mina chuckled, **"As long as you give me enough time to prepare, then yes."**

**_"Alright, I'll see you later, babe. I love you~."_ **

**"I love you too. Drive safe."** Mina ended the call. 

Mina smiled to herself as she becomes busy trying to find a perfect outfit for their "mountain" date. Thankfully, Mark was kind enough to give her a heads up on what she could wear. 

Mina still felt anxious. She willed herself not to look at her blasting notifications and mentions, tried not to read any comments about their announcement nor their relationship because this is a special day, and she doesn't want to ruin any of it. But alas, Mina can't hold herself back and went through her socials as she waited for Mark. 

To say that Mina is shocked is an understatement. She expected many things, mostly blows and attacks against her and Mark's relationship, and maybe even drags about her. Mina knows in her heart that there will be so many of their fans that support them, but she didn't know it will be up to this extent. 

Her socials have been filled with numerous positive messages, wishing happiness and strength to their relationship. A wide grin spread along her face as she checks each post about them. She was so happy that even snarky remarks couldn't bring her down. After reading almost half of their reactions, all that's left in her heart is overflowing happiness and gratitude for her fans and Mark's as well. She'll continue her best for them. 

She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard her doorbell rang. Immediately, she opened her door to Mark, holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers. 

**"Hi,"** Mark said as he hands her the bouquet. Mina pressed a kiss on his cheek. **"Thank you, come in first. I'll just put this in a vase."**

Mark flopped against her sofa, sitting comfortably while scrolling through his phone. 

**"Have you checked your Twitter yet?"** Mark asked. 

**"I did. The fans are so sweet."** Mina answered with a warm smile on her face. 

**"They are,"** He said with sweetness matching her own. 

**"I'm done. Let's go?"**

Not needed to be told twice, Mark stood up and placed his hand on Mina's back as they went towards his car. The car ride was pleasant, as they both fell into a comfortable conversation brought upon the two years of being together. After an hour of driving, Mark finally stopped, and true to his words, they are in a mountain. It was dark, but it wasn't creepy. 

Actually, it was magical. Mark brought them to an overlooking, a gazebo standing in the center. The gazebo is filled with fairy lights and flowers. Even the trees are decorated with it. The best view was the overlooking, the city lights shining from afar. Mark wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest. Finally, after a long day, they felt peace. 

They ate and talked their night away inside the gazebo, basking in the solace the place provides. No, Mark didn't cook for her but instead bought their favorite food from the restaurant they often frequent when they would both sneak out to have dates. 

Not long after, they were finished eating. Instead, they were standing side by side, leaning on the railings. 

**"This is nice. It's nice to be here."** Mina sighed as she sunk in deeper into Mark's embrace. He hummed in agreement. 

**"We'll go again the next time you want to,"** Mark said with confidence he didn't have until now. Mina's eyes sparkled at his words, remembering his words.

**"But the best thing is that I get to be here with you, without any disguises, without any fear to get caught. It's just us."**

Mina remembers their first date, where they have to eat inside her car, at the darkest part of the park to see each other amidst their tiring schedules. She remembers their first anniversary where they have to spend it at her home, watching movies because they can't go out without getting caught. It's only this last month that they allow themselves to go to a park together without anything masking them. It feels amazing to know that she could be with Mark in public without any pretenses.

**"I know, it feels fantastic."**

They stayed in silence for a while until Mina faced Mark and cupped his cheeks with her hands. She pressed a kiss on his forehead, **"Happy Anniversary, babe,"** Mark smiled fondly at her before planting a kiss on her cheeks, **"Happy anniversary babe.".**

And just like their first time, when they were basking in the citylights, chilling in Mina's balcony, they slowly leaned in. Their lips sealed together in a sweet kiss, Mina pulled apart a second and whispered, **"I love you".** Mark whispered back, **"and I love you."**

The distance between them shortened once again. Under the stars, Mark and Mina shared a passionate kiss. And just like how the lights and the stars shine bright, so does their future together. 


	43. 00:41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (uhm hehe, please just pretend that the two pics are in one post, just like when you're posting multiple photos is ig, thank youuuu!!)

**onyourm__ark ✔**

Liked by **do0_nct, johnnyjsuh, _happiness_o** and **1,556,889 others**

**onyourm__ark** And yes, I am blessed to be stuck with you

view all 177,889 comments

**markleeeeee** BEST COUPLE EVER???   
**marklvr** OMG I'M GONNA CRY   
**minhyungssi** AHHHHH I'M GONNA CRY 😭💕

**onyourm__ark ✔**

Liked by **do0_nct, johnnyjsuh, _happiness_o** and **1,556,889 others**

**onyourm__ark** And yes, I am blessed to be stuck with you

view all 177,889 comments

**markleeeeee** BEST COUPLE EVER???  
 **marklvr** OMG I'M GONNA CRY  
 **minhyungssi** AHHHHH I'M GONNA CRY 😭💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to didinie for the edited picture
> 
> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1lldkonxdnM1B9WXNq6g7HkQar295OPG4?usp=sharing


	44. 00:42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (uhm hehe, please just pretend that the two pics are in one post, just like when you're posting multiple photos is ig, thank youuuu!!)

**_happiness_o ✔**

Liked by **newprple, clean_0828,** **onyourm__ark** and **1,234,988 others**

**_happiness_o** maybe, I love you 👉👈🥺

view all 926,867 comments

**minakangbb** AHHH MINAAA WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE  
 **keumibesties** This is too cute, ahhh best couple  
 **kangminalvr** Why are you guys so sweet 😭😭  
 **onyourm__ark** I'm sure I love you too 😉

**_happiness_o ✔**

Liked by **newprple, clean_0828,** **onyourm__ark** and **1,234,988 others**

**_happiness_o** maybe, I love you 👉👈🥺

view all 926,867 comments

**minakangbb** AHHH MINAAA WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE  
 **keumibesties** This is too cute, ahhh best couple  
 **kangminalvr** Why are you guys so sweet 😭😭  
 **onyourm__ark** I'm sure I love you too 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to damnesiaaa for the edited pic!
> 
> Image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1w9vUO0m4TMORfhg07DyIbWPbNIbttkig?usp=sharing


	45. 00:43

**EPILOGUE**

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

Mark ( with other NCT members) and Mina are attending the MBC sports fest today!! Let's support both of them!! This is also the first event they are together (except mucore) after their announcement hehe.

_**118 Retweets 20 Quote Tweets 582 Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
OOOHHH FGHJKJ WE'RE NOT JUST SEEING IG STORIES TODAY HIHIHIHI  
|  
 **QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ AHHH MINA QUEEN OF ARCHERY IS BACK OMG

\--- ❤ ---

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

WHY ARE THEY ACTING LIKE THEY DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER???? 😭😭 THESE TWO ISTG

Thank you peekaboo (kangmina_kr) for the pics!!!

_**78 Retweets 10 Quote Tweets 365 Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
NAUR WHY ARE THEY LIKE THIS SDFGHJKJ  
|  
 **QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ I- 😭

\--- ❤ ---

**KEUMI** **ARCHIVES** @ _markminabesties_

AWWWW I'M GONNA CRY 😭😭 MARK HUGGED MINA WHEN SHE GOT THE GOLD MEDAL THEN THE FANS CHEERED FOR THEM NOW THEY'RE SHY 😭😭😭 

_**198 Retweets 18 Quote Tweets 667 Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
AHHH LOOK AT TAEYONG LAUGHING 🥺  
|  
 **QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o  
_ THEY'RE SO CUTE 😭😭😭  
|  
 **MARK EDIT📌** _@markinmyheart  
_ AHHH BEST COUPLEEEE

credits to peacheery for the edited pic!!

Image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1LXvvs8_p6FgyMxo9o4Rj313ahv1zE8SV?usp=sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to peacheery for the edited pic!!
> 
> Image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1LXvvs8_p6FgyMxo9o4Rj313ahv1zE8SV?usp=sharing


	46. 00:44

**Kang Mina** **✔** _@_ __happiness_o_

Guess where I'm going??

_**9k Retweets 1.9k Quote Tweets 12.8k Likes** _

**Replies**

**QUEEN MINA** _@_ __happyness_o_  
NEW DRAMA???  
|  
 **happiness** _@minababes_  
NEW FASHION CAMPAIGN??  
|  
 **hayli** _@_ _kangminaluvr_  
NEW MODEL SHOOT???  
|  
 **WATCH SUMMER GUYS** _@MINADI0R_  
MINAAAA WHAT IS IT???

\---❤---

**Kang Mina** **✔** _@_ __happiness_o_

He still hasn't seen me fhggkjkj (Yes, I'm allowed here 🙈)

_**6.8k Retweets 1.8k Quote Tweets 11.4k Likes** _

**Replies**

**Kang Mina** **✔** _@_ __happiness_o_  
OH DFGHJK HE JUST DID BRB  
|  
 **happiness** _@minababes_  
MINA OMG AHHAHAHAHA  
|  
 **hayli** _@_ _kangminaluvr_  
AIGOOO MINAAA 🥺  
|  
 **WATCH SUMMER GUYS** _@MINADI0R_  
WHY ARE YOU HIDING??? 😂

\---❤---

**Kang Mina** **✔** _@_ __happiness_o_

You can tell he really missed me 🙈, Don't worry I kinda miss you too _@onyourm__ark (PS. All of you should stream gimme gimme, it's amazing 💖)_

_**6.8k Retweets 1.8k Quote Tweets 11.4k Likes** _

**Replies**

**Mark ✔** _@onyourm__ark_  
That's not what you said though 😏 (PS. pls tell mina to stop exposing me 😔)  
|  
 **happiness** _@minababes_  
WHY ARE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS????  
|  
 **MARK EDIT 📌** _@markinmyheart_  
YES MINA KEEP EXPOSING HIM FGHJKJH  
|  
 **WATCH SUMMER GUYS** _@MINADI0R_  
Y'ALL CUTE 🥺💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1n4igMhyrfarrwzT1PJh2SsM1k4_73Fd2?usp=sharing


	47. 00:45

**Mark ✔** _@onyourm__ark_

It's a nice day today, is there anything special today, I can't quite remember~

_**14.8k Retweets 1.1k Quote Tweets 20.9k Likes** _

**Replies**

**Kang Mina** **✔** _@_happiness_o_  
????????  
|  
 **Ji** _@markior_  
MARK??? IT'S YOUR GF'S BDAY??? OMG  
|  
 **mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart  
_ AHHHH YOU LOOK SO HANDSOMEEEE

\---❤---

**Mark ✔** _@onyourm__ark_

Of course, I didn't forget. Happy Birthday My Love _@_happiness_o_ 💕😘. I hope you liked the surprise.

_**12.8k Retweets 1.6k Quote Tweets 21.9k Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
OMGGG MINA IS SO CUTE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY QUEEN!!!  
|  
 **Ji** _@markior_  
AWWW THAT'S SO SWEET SURPRISE DURING MINA'S SHOOT 😭😭  
|  
 **mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart_  
Happy Birthday Mina!!!!!

\---❤---

**Mark ✔** _@onyourm__ark_

Posting again to say Happy Birthday and yes, you still look good without your makeup on. I love you 💕

_**9.8k Retweets 990 Quote Tweets 27.9k Likes** _

**Replies**

**MOLO** _@marksolowhen_  
MARK MOVE AWAY, I'M STEALING YOUR GF.  
|  
 **Ji** _@markior_  
AHHH YOU'RE WHIPPED AF 😭😭  
|  
 **mark edit📌** _@markinmyheart_  
BESTES COUPLEEEEEE 🥺

_**\- end -**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/12DXI6wNjM8kSaeC-DrAmvdVpo3Zpj5tL?usp=sharing


	48. NOTE

_**Hi✨** _

_**It's me Raine <3, I would like to thank you guys for reading this even though I know it lacks a lot of things, first of all, an established plot. fghjkj I started this impulsively and this is my first time doing this so I didn't know what I am doing most of the time. ** _

_**Still thank you for taking your time in reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! I never really planned an extensive plot for this, I just really wanted to show a story where Mark and Mina are hiding their relationship from their fans while the fans speculate that they are. dfghjklk I hope what I wanted to show came across. I guess the plot is kind of timely, with the amount of dating news that the kpop industry has, the way the fans perceived the news here in the story is like a fairytale compared to in real life.** _

_**Thanks again for putting up with this, I'll come back with a much better story, probably not Mark and Mina, I have this idea that I really want to start working on, and I hope you guys support that as well when I get to start it.** _

**_If you want more Mark and Mina stories, I have a quite few on my account so please check those out as well. Oh, yeah, please support Mark and Mina in their projects, Summer guys is coming out on March 30 so please check it out!!_ **

**_THANK YOU ALWAYS_ **

**_RAINE_ **


End file.
